Complicated Target
by Yukiko-Atsuke
Summary: Alice tiene un accidente automovilístico junto con sus padre, ese accidente le ara la vida imposible ya que acabara con todas las ganas de vivir de ella, ¿Alice querrá seguir viviendo con su problema o intentara quitarse la vida como sea? descubranlo...
1. pesadilla

Era una noche bastante tranquila, era un sábado, la mayoría de personas estaba en familia, otras habían salido a alguna parte pero en cambio había una familia que iba discutiendo en un auto móvil mientras estaba en movimiento.

YA ME TIENES ARTO CADA QUE SALIMOS ES LO MISMO-gritaba un señor mientras estaba al frente del volante.

HAY SI Y TU QUE ME DICES, TE LA PASAS COQUETEANDO CON MI HERMANA, ¿CRES QUE YO NO ME DOY CUENTA?-gritaba la señora muy enojada.

Por favor dejen de pelear-dijo una joven de ojos color chocolate.

CALLATE ALICE TU NO TE METAS-contesto muy enojado el señor.

NO LE GRITES A LA NIÑA-defendió la señora.

YO LE GRITO SI QUIERO-contesto muy enojado el señor.

PAPÁ CUIDADO-grito la joven aterrorizada al ver que iban a ir contra un barranco

De pronto el señor no pudo hacer nada ya que ya era muy tarde, el carro callo por el barranco, dio muchas vueltas el auto pero a últimas quedo de mal acomodado así que era probable que explotara.

La joven de ojos color chocolate pudo abrir sus ojos y lo último que vio fue una luz la cual la segaba y escucho una voz que izo que se tranquilizara.

Tranquila señorita venimos a ayudarla-dijo una voz femenina.

De pronto la joven volvió a desmallarse del dolor que sentía.

Pasaron segundos, minutos y horas y estaban en el hospital las tres personas.

Ya está despertando-dijo una voz chillona.

Creo que si-dijo otra voz un poco más normal.

Chicas-dijo la joven de ojos color chocolate mientras abría los ojos.

ALICE-dijeron al unisonó las dos jóvenes mientras la abrazaban.

Me alegro de que estés bien Alice-dijo una ojiverde mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Runo Miza, tiene quince años de edad, acaba de entrar a primero de preparatoria, ella es alta, delgada, blanca, de ojos color verde, cabello largo, lacio, de color azul, siempre lo traes en es dos coletas altas.

Si Alice nos preocupaste y demasiado-contesto una ojiazul.

Julie Makimoto, tiene quince años de edad, acaba de entrar a primero de preparatoria, ella es alta, delgada, morena, de ojos color azules, cabello largo, medio rizado, de color plateado, siempre lo trae en una coleta de lado.

Pues me alegro que mis mejores amigas se preocupes por mi-contesto Alice mientras ponía una sonrisa.

Debió ser terrible para ti el estar allí-comento Julie mientras la soltaba

Pues la verdad….sí, y pensar que el que lo provoco todo fue una estúpida discusión entre mis padres-contesto Alice algo desanimada.

Pero pues ya no te preocupes, ya estás bien y ya verás que todo va a salir bien-dijo Julie mientras sonreía.

Chicas creo que se me durmieron las piernas-dijo Alice algo nerviosa.

¿Por qué lo dices Alice?-pregunto Runo.

Es que no siento las piernas-contesto Alice algo nerviosa.

Cálmate Alice, Julie ve a buscar al doctor pero como vas-contesto Runo bastante nerviosa.

No tardo mucho Julie en que llegara con el doctor para que revisara a Alice.

Muy bien ¿sientes esto?-pregunto el doctor mientras le pegaba levemente en la pierna con un martillo especial.

No-contesto Alice muy nerviosa.

Bueno pues necesito que una de ustedes dos me acompañe afuera-comento el doctor.

Yo-dijo contesto Runo.

Runo salió de la habitación junto con el doctor, Runo no podía dejar de temblar de tan nerviosa que estaba.

Bueno eh llegado a una conclusión y pues, ya le hicimos radiografías desde que llego y estábamos esperando a que despertara para ver si estábamos en lo correcto y creo que si -contesto el doctor muy serio.

¿Y en que están en lo correcto?-pregunto Runo bastante nerviosa.

Pues que la señorita Gehabich a perdido la movilidad de las piernas-contesto el doctor.

Runo no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ella no pudo contener sus ganas de llorar ya que Alice era como su hermana y jamás llego a pensar que iba a sucederle eso Alice.

No usted debe de estar equivocado-contesto Runo mientras lloraba.

Lo lamento pro no nos equivocamos-contesto el doctor.

Runo se seco las lágrimas y entro a la habitación.

¿Qué te dijo el doctor Runo?-pregunto Alice muy intrigada.

Alice lo que te voy a decir es muy duro y quiero que seas muy fuerte-contesto Runo conteniendo sus lagrimas.

¿Runo que sucede? me estas asustando-pregunto Alice mientras temblaba.

El doctor me dijo…que acabas de perder la movilidad de las piernas-contesto Runo mientras lloraba.

¡¿Qué? ESO NO ES CIERTO NO LO ES YO SI PUEDO CAMINAR-grito Alice muy desesperada.

Lo lamento Alice pero si es cierto-contesto Runo muy triste.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaba Alice muy desesperada de la terrible noticia.

Pasaron unos cuantos días Alice y su madre fueron dadas de alta pero su padre no pudo con la lucha desgraciadamente el murió, Alice estaba devastada no podía caminar y para rematar su padre había muerto.

Muy bien ya llegamos súbanla a su habitación-ordeno la madre de Alice al llegar del funeral.

NO-contesto Alice.

¿No quieres ir a tu habitación?-pregunto la madre de Alice.

No, solo quiero estar sola-contesto Alice mientras se iba asía la sala de música.

Alice se fue a la sala de música dejado a su madre sola, antes de que la madre de Alice e fuera a su habitación tocaron la puerta, la asistente abrió la puerta y la madre de Alice se puso feliz de ver a su mejor amiga.

MIMIKO-grito la madre de Alice mientras corria a abrazar a su amiga.

Ayasuki-dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

La madre de Alice no pudo contener sus lágrimas por un instante más.

Lo lamento tanto-dijo Mimiko.

Gracias Mimiko eres una gran amiga-dijo la madre de Alice mientras la soltaba.

¿Y como está tu hija?-pregunto Mimiko.

Pues devastada y lo peor muy triste y enojada ya que ella fue la más afectada en todo-contesto.

¿Pero no le paso nada?-

Desgraciadamente si-dijo la madre de Alice muy triste.

¿Qué le sucedió?-

La madre de Alice solo bajo la mirada y le contesto.

Perdió la movilidad de las piernas-contesto mientras lloraba.

Lo lamento mucho-contesto.

Tú siempre has estado conmigo en las buenas y las malas-contesto Ayasuki.

Para eso somos las mejores amigas-contesto mientras sonreía.

Las dos amigas se sonrieron.

Bueno ¿te acuerdas de mi hijo shun?-pregunto.

A si ya no le eh visto desde que tenía siete años-contesto.

Pues aquí esta-dijo mientras lo jalaba.

Shun hijo que grande y guapo te has puesto-contesto la madre de Alice mientras le sonría

Gracias-contesto serio.

Shun Kazami, tiene dieciséis años de edad, va en segundo de preparatoria, es alto, delgado, moreno, de ojos color caramelo, cabello u poco mas debajo de los hombros, color negro como la noche y lacio y siempre so usa suelto.

Alice salió de la sala de música ya que le llamo un poco la atención saber quiénes eran los que estaban hablando con su madre.

Alice hija ¿te acuerdas de shun?-pregunto la madre de Alice.

No-contesto Alice secamente.

Tú jugabas con él cuando eran muy pequeños, eran inseparables-contesto.

No recuerdo-contesto Alice.

Y ¿te acuerdas de mí?-pregunto la amiga de su madre.

De usted si-contesto- es la mejor amiga de mi madre pero no recuerdo quien es el-contesto Alice seriamente.

No te preocupes él es mi hijo shun-contesto.

Mucho gusto-contesto Alice.

Igualmente-contesto el joven.

Bueno me dio gusto volver los a ver y conocerte, estaré en el patio-contesto Alice mientras se iba

Alice-dijo su madre.

Déjala necesita tiempo, todo lo que le paso fue muy repentino para ella y muy duro es el camino que le espera-dijo la madre de Shun.

Si-asintió.

Alice estaba en el patio trasero de su casa, ella estaba viendo su reflejo en la piscina .

Que caso tiene vivir si no puedo caminar o correr-dijo Alice mientras se acercaba más y más a el agua.

Alice llego a un punto en el cual estaba muy a la orilla y eso provoco que ella callera al agua.

AAAAAAAAAAH-grito del susto.

CONTINUARA….

Espero que les haya gustado, comenten y recomiéndenselos a sus amigos mi meta de este año es tener tres fics con más de 100 comentarios ayúdenme, si les gusto comenten si no pues igual comenten jijijijiji y agréguenlo a sus favorito si les gusto y si no les gusto igual.


	2. ¡¿que me sucede!

Alice estaba en el patio trasero de su casa, ella estaba viendo su reflejo en la piscina.

Que caso tiene vivir si no puedo caminar o correr-dijo Alice mientras se acercaba más y más al agua.

Alice llego a un punto en el cual estaba muy a la orilla y eso provoco que ella callera al agua.

AAAAAAAAAAH-grito del susto.

Alice se fue hundiendo poco a poco y perdiendo la conciencia, al estar ella en el agua pudo ver muchas cosas la cuales no recordaba, Alice cuando ya quiso salir no odia ya que estaba casi en el fondo.

Alice dice tu madre-dijo el pelinegro mientras salía de la casa

Shun se dio cuenta de que Alice cayó al agua ya que solo estaba su silla

ALICE-grito Shun muy desesperado mientras se tiraba al agua

Shun nado para llegar al nado y poder sacar a Alice del agua, el tomo a Alice por la cintura y nado asía arriba ya que se le estaba terminando el aire, al salir del agua shun tomo aire y saco a alice del agua ya que estaba inconsciente

Alice vamos despierta Alice-decía Shun mientras movía a Alice para que reaccionara

Alice comenzó a toces ya que había tragado agua

¿Estás bien?-pregunto Shun mientras agarraba aire

Si creo que si-contesto Alice mientras dejaba de toser

¿Te tiraste tu sola o fue un accidente?-pregunto Shun intrigado

Me resbale de la silla-contesto Alice mintiendo

¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?-pregunto el pelinegro

No gracias no quiero ser una molestia-

Pero no serias una molestia-contesto el pelinegro

Está bien-contesto de mala gana la pelinaranja

De pronto el joven pelinegro cargo a Alice entre sus brazos, Alice se empezó a ruborizar ya que un chico jamás la había cargado, Alice le decía a donde ir y cuando llegaron a la habitación Shun puso a Alice en su cama

Gracias-dijo Alice

Por nada-

Alice bajo la mirada por un momento

¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?-pregunto Alice algo confundida

Shun solo volteo a ver a Alice algo confundido

¿A qué te refiere?-pregunto Shun bastante confundido

Si que ¿Por qué si ni me acuerdo de ti me ayudas como si fuéramos amigos desde que nacimos?-

Shun se acerco a Alice, después se sentó en la cama y miro fijamente a los ojos a Alice

Porque tu y yo fuimos amigos desde que tenias dos años y yo tres, por esa razón, aun que tú no te acuerdes yo si me acuerdo, yo me fui de Tokio para irme a Francia con mis padres, ahora ya regrese hace unos meses y no planeo dejarte sola-contesto Shun bastante serio

Alice al escuchar esas palabras ella se quedo en shock, ya que jamás le habían dicho que jamás la iban a dejar, de pronto Alice no pudo contenerse más y abrazo a Shun mientras derramaba lagrimas

Gracias Shun eres un gran amigo-susurro la pelinaranja

Shun se empezó a ruborizar un poco, pero el correspondió el abrazo

SHUN HIJO YA VAMONOS-grito una voz femenina que provenía de la sala

Bueno me tengo que ir te veré luego-dijo Shun mientras soltaba a Alice

Ok-contesto Alice algo ruborizada

Shun salió de la habitación bastante mojado y con dispuesto a decir la verdad

SHUN KAZAMI QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDIÓ-grito la madre de Shun al verlo mojado

Lo que pasa es que Alice resbalo de la silla cuando estaba viendo asía el agua y callo y me tuve que meter para salvarla-contesto bastante serio

¿A ok pero no les paso nada?-pregunto la mamá de Alice

No Alice está bien no se preocupen-contesto

Bueno entonces nos vamos no vaya a ser que Shun se enferme-contesto la madre de Shun

Bueno entonces los veo mañana-contesto la madre de Alice

Bueno adiós amiga-contesto la madre de Shun mientras salía

Al salir de la casa ya los estaba esperando afuera el chofer y una limosina color negra en la cual llegaron y se fuero, la madre de Alice subió a ver como estaba su hija y cuando llego ya la habían cambiado de ropa

Alice hija es cierto lo que sucedió de la alberca-pregunto bastante intrigada apenas y entro a la habitación de Alice

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Alice algo confundida

Pues si a lo de que resbalaste de la silla de ruedas y caíste a la alberca y Shun te salvo-

A eso….si es cierto ¿algún problema?-contesto Alice

No es solo que….olvídalo-contesto la madre de Alice

No ahora me dices-

Alice solo te quería decir que tu padre y tu hermano llamaron-comunico

Yo ya te dije que ese niño no es mi hermano, es mas no es nada de mí-contesto Alice muy enojada

Bueno ya olvídalo-contesto la madre de Alice

Todo se quedo en silencio por unos cuantos segundo hasta que Alice rompió el incomodo silencio que había

¿Mi padre biológico o mi padrastro del mas allá?-pregunto Alice intrigada

Obviamente tu padre biológico-contesto

A ¿y qué te dijo?-pregunto Alice muy intrigada

Pues que viene pasado mañana-

Y a que viene, si cuando podía caminar nunca le interese-contesto Alice algo enojada

Alice yo se que estas enojada pero entiende a tu padre, el probablemente se siente mal por no a verte aprovechado cuando podía llevarte a muchos lugares-contesto

Sabes mejor que ni venga que se quede con la zorrita de quinta con la que anduvo desde que yo tenía como por cinco años y el niño ese que quiso más que a mí solo porque es un chico y era lo que más quería-contesto Alice mientras tenía su mirada a otro lado porque no podía contener mas sus lagrimas

Creo que será mejor dejarte descansar un poco-dijo la madre de Alice mientras se iba

En el momento que la madre de Alice salió de la habitación, Alice comenzó a llorar del enojo que tenia

No tardo mucho para que llegara la hora de dormir, la noche era muy obscura y lluviosa, como por las ocho de la noche había comenzado una tormenta, Alice ya se había quedado dormida por completo

De pronto Alice comenzó a soñar o más bien recordad cosas, ella empezó a recordar en el momento cuando Dan, Ace, Billy, Baron, Julie, Runo y Mira iban al parque todos los días a jugar

Flash back

Corran ahí viene el dragón, yo las protejo-decía Dan mientras se ponía al frente de Runo, Julie, Mira y Alice

Las niñas comenzaron a correr, Alice tropezó y callo lo cual provoco que se raspara la rodilla

ALICE-gritaron sus amigos al unisonó mientras corrian a verla

Alice ¿estás bien?-pregunto shun mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

No me duele mucho-decía Alice mientras lloraba

Calma todo va a estar bien-contesto Shun mientras de la bolsa de su pantalón sacaba una bandita

Shun le puso la bandita a Alice en la rodilla y Alice dejo de llorar

Gracias-dijo Alice mientras le daba un beso a Shun en la mejilla

De pronto Shun se ruborizo un poco

Wuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii a Shun le gusta Alice a Shun le gusta Alice-decían todos al unisonó

Alice solo sonrió y Shun se puso nervioso

Eso no es cierto-dijo Shun fingiendo y tratando de ocultar su rubor en las mejillas

Bueno ya ¿vamos a jugar o a fastidiar a Shun y Alice?-dijo Runo

Fin de flash back

De pronto Alice despertó bruscamente dando un grito ya que se escucho un trueno bastante fuerte

¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando?-susurro Alice bastante confundida

Alice no aguanto y lloro de lo desesperada y confundida que estaba, la puerta se abrió rápido y entro la luz del pasillo

Alice hija ¿estás bien?-pregunto su madre

¿Madre que me sucede porque no recuerdo nada y sueño cosas raras?-dijo la joven mientras temblaba y lloraba

Alice-musito por lo bajo

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, quiero agradecerles a los que comentaron en el primer cap, a las grandes visitas que tuvo el primer capítulo muchas gracias son la neta, para los que les gustas mis fics síganme en facebook como Laura macedonio Martínez y en una página de facebook que se llama shun y alice love allí publicare a qué hora subiré los caps, eh imágenes

Bueno gracias a los que comentas, a los que comentan les espera un premio que es salir en uno de mis fics ahora ya saben comenten para ser uno de los nuevos amigos de los peleadores de la batalla bakugan


	3. un detalle

**Lamento mucho la tardanza es que pues tuve un problema**

**Shun: se le había acabado la imaginación **

**Yo: guau que bueno eres guardando secretos**

**Shun: para que veas que un ninja nunca miente**

**Yo: sabes ahora que lo pienso creo que sería mejor que Klaus se quede con Alice**

**Shun: de hecho lo que paso fue que enfermo**

**Yo: así está mejor, bueno aquí les dejo el fic disfrútenlo :3 y gracias por sus reviews y a los que me agregaron a facebook y a los que les gusto la pagina de shun y alice love de facebook**

De pronto Alice despertó bruscamente dando un grito ya que se escucho un trueno bastante fuerte

¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando?-susurro Alice bastante confundida

Alice no aguanto y lloro de lo desesperada y confundida que estaba, la puerta se abrió rápido y entro la luz del pasillo

Alice hija ¿estás bien?-pregunto su madre

¿Madre que me sucede porque no recuerdo nada y sueño cosas raras?-dijo la joven mientras temblaba y lloraba

Alice-musito por lo bajo

Alice no podía dejar de llorar ya que ella se sentía desesperada, la madre de Alice se acerco a ella y la abrazo para que se pudiera tranquilizar un poco

Hija yo se que te es difícil todo lo que está pasando, pero debes de ser muy fuerte-

Ya no puedo más, lo eh tratado pero no puedo, quiero volver a ser la misma de antes, no quiero quedarme atada a una silla para lo que resta de mi vida-contesto Alice mientras lloraba

Alice creo que lo mejor será s que vuelvas a dormir, apenas son las cuatro de la mañana tu sigue durmiendo-

Alice solo asintió y se volvió a acomodar para dormir pero por más que quería no podía, ya que su mente estaba revuelta y sus pensamientos no la dejaban, Alice no pudo dormir nada en toda la noche

Buenos días señorita Gehabich-dijo el ama de llaves

Buenos días minoko-contesto Alice

Señorita su madre m dijo que la ayudara a vestirse-

Yo lo haré solo pásame la blusa roja larga que tiene un linton negro en la parte de la cintura, el pantalón negro entubado, mis tenis negros de botas y mi chaqueta negra con gris-ordeno Alice

Pero señorita-

Solo haz lo que te ordeno-dijo Alice

Si señorita-contesto mientras sacaba del closet la ropa que le había dicho

Gracias-contesto Alice

Bueno la dejo para que se vista sola-contesto mientras se retiraba

Cuando Alice se quedo sola en su habitación dio un gran suspiro ya que lo que iba a hacer era muy difícil para ella que era primeriza

Bueno pues a vestirme-dijo para ella misma mientras tomaba la ropa y se vestía

Alice izo su mayor esfuerzo para vestirse y termino lográndolo

Lo logre-dijo Alice muy sorprendida mientras se veía en el espejo que estaba al frente de su cama-ahora solo me queda subirme a la silla-dijo Alice bastante nerviosa mientras se trataba de subir a la silla

Le costó mucho pero termino lográndolo ya que ella no era de las que se rendía a la primera

Ahora solo me queda arreglarme el cabello-dijo mientras iba asía su tocador

Alice se cepillo el cabello y se hizo una coleta con un lindo listón color rojo

Bueno pues ya quede-dijo Alice mientras se formaba en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y bajaron a Alice a la sala de música que era como el santuario de Alice, ella se encontraba leyendo un libro junto a una de las ventanas, de pronto alguien le cubrió los ojos a Alice con las manos

Quien soy-dijo una vos masculina

Pues por el tono de vos eres Shun-contesto la joven algo ruborizada

Si-dijo mientras quitaba sus manos de los ojos de Alice

Llegaste temprano-

Si quería darte algo-contesto

Y ¿Qué es ese algo?-contesto Alice muy ansiosa

Calma, solo pon las manos-dijo Shun

Ok-contesto Alice mientras así lo que decía Shun

Cuando Alice puso sus manos, Shun coloco en ellas una pequeña cajita de color negra

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Alice bastante intrigada

Ábrelo y me dices si te gusta-contesto Shun

Alice abrió la pequeña cajita y se llevo una gran sorpresa

Hay Shun es tan hermoso-dijo mientras veía el hermoso collar

El collar de una mariposa de plata, con piedras de vidrio de color azules las cuales estaban en las alas y la cadena igual era de plata

Entonces ¿si te gusto?-

Claro que sí, es muy lindo gracias-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Qué bueno que te gusto-dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo

Me ayudarías a ponerme el collar por favor-dijo Alice algo nerviosa

Claro-contesto shun mientras tomaba el collar

Alice levanto su cabello mientras Shun abrochaba el collar el cual asía que se viera muy linda Alice

Shun muchas gracias por el regalo-dijo Alice mientras le hacia una pequeña sonrisa

Por nada, yo lo hice para que dejaras de estar triste-contesto el pelinegro

Pues creo que funciono-contesto mientras reía

Señorita Gehabich su madre dice que vayan a el comedor, porque ya llego la familia

Ya vamos-contesto la ojicafe

Me da gusto el verte bien-dijo un señor no muy viejo

A mi igual-contesto la madre de Alice

Y ¿Cómo se encuentra la linda de Alice?-pregunto el señor

Pues la verdad mal, desde el accidente no a sido la misma chica alegre y tierna-contesto la señora algo triste

No te preocupes, ya verás que ella va a ser la misma en cuestión de días, solo dale tiempo-dijo una señora muy linda

Si, pues eso espero ya que ella es mi única hija-contesto

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar risas la cual era la de Alice y la otra era de Shun, ellos venían haciéndose bromas y hablando cosas graciosas, Shun lo asía solo para que su amiga se olvidara de todos sus problemas

Alice hija ¿te acuerdas de la familia Von Herzen?-pregunto su madre

Mmmm… no-contesto Alice mientras sentía la rara mirada del joven de ojos verdes

Alice no puedo creer que no te acuerdes de mi soy Klaus-dijo el joven de ojos verdes mientras se incaba y tomaba la mano de Alice

Lo lamento pero no me acuerdo de ti-contesto Alice muy nerviosa mientras trataba de zafarse del joven

Te recomiendo que la sueltes y lo la fuerces a recordar-dijo Shun mientras veía con mirada diabólica al joven

Y quien te crees tú para decirme que hacer y no hacer-contesto el otro mientras soltaba a Alice

Chicos por favor cálmense-SUGIRIO Alice muy nerviosa ya que creía que se iban a pelear

Pasaron los minutos y al terminar de comer Alice y Shun estaban en el patio hablando un poco

¿Entonces que sí o no?-pregunto el pelinegro

Pues…..ok solo porque quiero escuchar como tocan-

Entonces pasaría por ti mañana en la tarde-

Está bien-

Princesa al fin te encuentro-dijo el ojiverde

Por favor no me digas princesa-dijo Alice

Está bien amor como tú quiera-

Menos solo dime Alice no me gusta que me digan amor o princesa-contesto

Como quiera, oye vengo a proponerte que tu y yo hoy en la noche vallamos a una cita-propuso

No gracias-contesto

Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto el joven muy confundido

Simplemente no pero gracias por la oferte-contesto la joven algo apenada

Por favor te lo ruego sal conmigo-rogo el joven mientras se ponía de rodillas

Klaus por favor vasta-dijo la joven muy apenada

Que no entiendes que ella no quiere, ya deja de presionarla-le dijo Shun defendiendo a su amiga

A ver idiota yo no me estoy metiendo contigo-contesto mientras se ponía de pie-así que ¿para qué te metes? Si lo cosa no es contigo-

Pues de hecho si porque si te metes con ella te metes conmigo-defendió Shun

Chicos por favor cálmense-

Así pues fíjate que no me interesa, ya que para mi eres un don nadie, asi que apártate de mi camino-

Shun de pronto bloqueo a Klaus el camino ya que sabía que el joven tenía malas intensiones con su amiga

A ver me vas a dejar pasar o me vas a dejar pasar, tu decides-

Pues yo decido que no-contesto

Asi pues vete al demonio-dijo mientras le pegaba un puñetazo el cual lo tiro

SHUN-grito Alice muy nerviosa

Shun se levanto y peleo con todas sus fuerzas, ya que no quería que le hicieran daño a su amiga

CHICOS POR FAVOR VASTA, DEJEN DE PELEAR-gritaba Alice muy desesperada

Continuara….


	4. apoyo para el corazon

**Yo: lamento mucho la tardanza**

**Dan: es que está estrenando laptop**

**Yo: siiiiiii es cierto :3**

**Dan: y está feliz porque ya son vacaciones**

**Yo: exacto y ya podre subir más rápido los caps por la compu y el tiempo libre**

**Dan: bueno ya deja de hablar y pon el cap**

**Yo: huy ya ansiosito, bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo disfrútenlo y ya lo hice un poco mas largo para reponer el tiempo**

Complicated Target

Capitulo 4:

Un apoyo para el corazon

Por favor te lo ruego sal conmigo-rogo el joven mientras se ponía de rodillas

Klaus por favor vasta-dijo la joven muy apenada

Que no entiendes que ella no quiere, ya deja de presionarla-le dijo Shun defendiendo a su amiga

A ver idiota yo no me estoy metiendo contigo-contesto mientras se ponía de pie-así que ¿para qué te metes? Si lo cosa no es contigo-

Pues de hecho si porque si te metes con ella te metes conmigo-defendió Shun

Chicos por favor cálmense-

Así pues fíjate que no me interesa, ya que para mi eres un don nadie, asi que apártate de mi camino-

Shun de pronto bloqueo a Klaus el camino ya que sabía que el joven tenía malas intensiones con su amiga

A ver me vas a dejar pasar o me vas a dejar pasar, tu decides-

Pues yo decido que no-contesto

Asi pues vete al demonio-dijo mientras le pegaba un puñetazo el cual lo tiro

SHUN-grito Alice muy nerviosa

Shun se levanto y peleo con todas sus fuerzas, ya que no quería que le hicieran daño a su amiga

CHICOS POR FAVOR VASTA, DEJEN DE PELEAR-gritaba Alice muy desesperada

Alice estaba ya muy enfurecida y se sentía impotencia de no poder separas a los dos jóvenes, Alice de pronto bajo la cabeza junto con su mirada

Ya vasta-susurro la joven mientras contenía sus lágrimas-YA VASTA-grito la joven muy enojada mientras lloraba

Ese grito desesperado izo que los dos jóvenes se dejaran de pegar y dirigieran su mirada asía Alice

Alice-susurro Shun al verla llorar

Se ponen a pelear y solo por una tontería, no se dan cuenta de que me hacen sentir impotente al no poder hacer nada mas que gritar y eso ni me escuchan-dijo Alice mientras lloraba y sus manos las asía puños del enojo que tenia

Pero mi linda Alice no llores-dijo Klaus mientras se acercaba a ella

ALEJATE DE MI-grito Alice muy enojada-si tu no hubieras llegado no estarían las cosas como están-

Alice solo los miro por unos segundos y luego se fue muy enojada y triste

Todo esto es tu culpa-Dijo Shun muy enojado

No es cierto tu empezaste si me hubieras dejado hablar con ella nada de esto estaría pasando-

Sobre todo yo fui el que comenzó la pelea, entiéndelo Alice no te ama ni lo hará y si crees que Alice no cuenta con nadie en estos momentos estas equivocado porque yo se como son las personas como tu-

Shun se dio la media vuelta y se fue a buscar a Alice, cuando iba caminando se encontró con su madre

Shun ¿Qué le sucedió a Alice?-

¿Por qué lo dices?-

La vi que iba asía la habitación de música llorando-

No lo sé, lo averiguare-dijo mintiendo ya que sabía que ella estaba muy molesta

Shun camino rápido asía la sala de música que era donde se encontraba Alice muy enojada, el noto que la puerta estaba sin seguro así que entro

Alice ¿estás bien?-pregunto mientras entraba y la veía que solo estaba frente a la ventana que daba asía el patio

El joven pelinegro no recibió ninguna respuesta de la ojicafe lo cual todo seguía en silencio

Alice ¿estás molesta verdad?-

Alice solo asintió con la cabeza mientras lloraba

¿Lo estás conmigo?-

Alice no contesto ni asintió solo se quedo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos

No lo sé, solo sé que estoy enojada y triste-contesto mientras lloraba

Shun se acerco a Alice cuidadosamente y la abrazo por la espalda

Te sientes así porque no pudiste detener la pelea más que gritando-

Me sentía impotente, Shun no sabes cómo deseo recuperar el movimiento en mis piernas-

Tienes mucha razón no lo sé, pero imagino de que lo debes de sentir-Dijo Shun mientras tomaba la mano de Alice

Alice al sentir la mano de su amigo, se ruborizo un poco pero más cuando sintió la mirada de Shun

Shun, nunca me dejes-

No lo haré nunca-

SHUN YA VAMOSNOS-grito su madre para llamar su atención desde la sala de estar

Bueno excepto ahora, me tengo que ir te veré mañana-

Shun se despidió de Alice y se fue

Adiós Shun-susurro al ver a su amigo salir de la habitación

Pasaron los minutos y no tardo mucho en que callera la noche las calles obscurecieran, el cielo se tiñera de negro y las estrellas junto con la luna aparecieran en el cielo obscuro

Alie estaba en su cama tratando de dormir pero sus pensamientos no la dejaban, era como si empezaran a regresar sus recuerdos de su niñez

Flash back cuando tenían 4 años de edad

Feliz cumpleaños Alice-dijo Shun mientras le daba su regalo

Gracias Shun- contesto mientras tomaba el regalo

Fin de flash back

Alice al tener ese último recuerdo sus ojos se empezaron a sentir pesados y no pudo luchar contra el sueño y quedo dormida

En la mañana Alice estaba en el comedor desayunando

Bueno días Alice-dijo su madre

Buenos días-contesto mientras le asia una pequeña sonrisa

Valla hoy te levantaste de buen humor-

Creo que si-

De pronto el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar

Hola habla Alice-

Alice te tengo una noticia muy buena-le dijo Shun

¿Se puede saber de qué trata?-

No, te lo diré hoy en la tarde cuando valla por ti para ir a lo del ensayo de mi banda-

¿Tú me quieres matar de la intriga verdad?-

No, pero quiero que tu sueño se vuelva realidad-contesto mientras colgaba

Shun de que hablas SHUN-dijo algo confundido-me colgó-dijo muy impactada

De pronto Alice noto que su madre estaba riendo

¿Qué es tan graciosa?-

Nada, es solo que, se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar-dijo mientras se iba

Alice solo dio un suspiro muy grande y cerró los ojos

¿A qué se refería Shun con que mi sueño se vuelva realidad?-pensó mientras picaba la comida con el tenedor

Pasaron los minutos y llego la hora para que Shun fuera por Alice, Alice estaba en su habitación terminando de vestirse, ella vestía con una vestido de color gris que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de lar rodillas, el vestido tenía cuatro botones negros en la parte del pecho, un pantalón negro entubado y unas botas negras con gris

El cabello lo llevaba con una coleta que dejaba salir unos cuantos mechones de pelo que quedaban en su rostro

Señorita Alice su amigo Shun ya llego por usted-aviso mientras abría la puerta

Gracias, por favor dile a Hiro que me baje-ordeno

No creo que sea necesario-dijo Shun mientras entraba a la habitación

¿y porque, que tu me vas a bajar?-dijo Alice bromeando

De hecho si-

Alice al escuchar esas palabras su sonrisa se borro en segundo

Debe de ser una broma ¿verda?-contesto Alice muy nerviosa

No-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-si fuera broma no aria esto-dijo mientras la cargaba

SHUN NO BAJAME-dijo Alice muy nerviosa

Te bajare cuando estemos en la sala-contesto mientras caminaba

Shun cargo a Alice hasta la sala y después la puso en su silla

Estas loco-

Probablemente-contesto mientras la colocaba en su silla

Bueno Kiki dile a mi madre, que regreso antes del anochecer-

Si señorita Alice-

Bueno pues, vámonos-

Claro-dijo mientras asentía

Alice y Shun se fueron directo asía la casa de su amigo Dan, que era el lugar donde ensayaba la banda

Hey que onda Shun, hola Alice-dijo mientras entraban a la mansión

Hola Dan, espero que no te moleste que venga Alice-

No te preocupes además van a venir Julie y Runo-

¿Enserio?-pregunto la pelinaranja mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa

Claro, las invite desde ayer-

Qué bueno, así Alice no estará sola-

De hecho yo no estoy sola porque tengo a los mejores amigos de todo el planeta-dijo mientras sonreía

YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN-dijo julie mientras entraba a la mansión

Créeme nadie de seguro te extraño o lloro por ti-

Hay si tu, y que ¿a ti si te extrañaron o que?-

Pues es probable-contesto

De pronto las dos jóvenes comenzaron a discutir

Hey chicas CHICAS YA DEJEN DE DICUTIR-grito Alice muy enojada

Ella empezó-dijeron las dos jóvenes al unisonó

Bueno ya cálmense, se supone que venían a ver como tocábamos no a discutir-dijo Dan

Es cierto lo lamentamos-dijeron al unisonó algo apenadas

Las chicas y los chicos se pusieron en sus posiciones para tocar, Shun era el vocalista y guitarrista, Dan el bajista y Billy el baterista- esta canción la toca: división minúscula- sognare

Se que un dia te dije

que jamas iba a fallarte pero hoy,

no se ni en donde estoy menos a donde voy,

y es mas que curarme estas drogas

solo logran enfermarme mas…

que te esxtraña q mañana pueda ser un poco peor,

sere frio pero honesto cada vez que yo te digo que

No puedo prometer un "por siempre"

ni siquiera se si puedo un "hoy",

todo lo que diga esta noche olvidalo…

Soñare contigo si puedo dormir,

las noches son largas desde aquel dia

en el que yo te conoci…

O naci enamorado o en verdad nunca lo he estado

y no es que no crea en el amor simplemente asi soy .

Si decir "mañana" es predecir y decir "perfecto" es mentir

porque no mejor sentir estos labios, estas manos

que no paran aunque estoy tan debil de intentarlo y fallar tanto,

las marcas en mis brazos dicen:

No puedo prometer un "por siempre"

ni siquiera se si puedo un "hoy",

todo lo que diga esta noche olvidalo…

Soñare contigo si puedo dormir,

las noches son largas desde aquel dia

en el que yo te conoci…

Mi angel de la guarda aguarda en tu cama

lo envie a cuidarte, por tu bien alejarte

para siempre de mi…

Y no me arrepiento de nada que hice ayer

me arrepiento de lo que pude aver hecho, haber dicho

y ya no podre hacerlo jamás…

Todo lo que diga esta noche… esta noche…

BRABO-grito Julie muy feliz mientras aplaudía

Valla si que saben tocar-dijo Runo muy feliz

Bueno no es por ser presumido, pero yo soy el mejor de todos-dijo Dan

CLARO QUISIERAS SERLO PERO NO LO ERES-grito Billy muy enojado

Hey chicos ¿donde están Shun y Alice?-pregunto Runo

¿No estaban aquí hace un momento?-

Sí, creo que ya se a donde fueron-dijo Julie con un tono pícaro

Shun y Alice se encontraban en el pasillo, ya que Shun le iba a decir a Alice algo muy importante

¿Qué me querías decir?-

Alice lo que te voy a decir es algo que pues no sé cómo lo vallas a tomar-

¿Shun que sucede ya me estas asustando?-

No, no es para que te asustes, es para que yo me ponga nervioso y tu feliz-dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de Alice y tomaba sus manos mientras la miraba a los ojos

El corazón de Alice comenzó a palpitar cada vez más rápido ya que estaba muy nerviosa

Shun de pronto dio un gran suspiro

Alice yo….ayer pensé en lo que me habías dicho y eso no me dejo dormir-

Alice de pronto se ruborizo un poco

Flash back

Me sentía impotente, Shun no sabes cómo deseo recuperar el movimiento en mis piernas-

Tienes mucha razón no lo sé, pero imagino de que lo debes de sentir-Dijo Shun mientras tomaba la mano de Alice

Alice al sentir la mano de su amigo, se ruborizo un poco pero más cuando sintió la mirada de Shun

Shun, nunca me dejes-

No lo haré nunca-

Fin de flash back

Alice se que lo que te voy a decir te va a hacer muy feliz-

Pues eso espero-

Y-yo-yo….-

Si-

Yo….-

Continuara….

**Espero que les haya gustado me tarde mucho en escribirlo pero lo subi a ultimas**

**Shun: comente porque yo no se ni a que me refería con eso**

**Yo: no has leído tus guiones verdad?-**

**Shun: si es el de el capitulo cinco….no-**

**Caigo tipo anime**

**Yo: pero porque?**

**Shun: uno ni lo has hecho el guion, dos no tienes ni la idea de que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo-**

**Yo: bueno eso es cierto, bueno comente y recomiéndenlo **

**Shun y yo: adiós y esperen el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. te deseo en silencio

Complicated Target

Capitulo: 5

Te Deseo En Silencio

¿Qué me querías decir?

Alice lo que te voy a decir es algo que pues no sé cómo lo vallas a tomar-

¿Shun que sucede ya me estas asustando?-

No, no es para que te asustes, es para que yo me ponga nervioso y tu feliz-dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de Alice y tomaba sus manos mientras la miraba a los ojos

El corazón de Alice comenzó a palpitar cada vez más rápido ya que estaba muy nerviosa

Shun de pronto dio un gran suspiro

Alice yo….ayer pensé en lo que me habías dicho y eso no me dejo dormir-

Alice de pronto se ruborizo un poco

Flash back

Me sentía impotente, Shun no sabes cómo deseo recuperar el movimiento en mis piernas-

Tienes mucha razón no lo sé, pero imagino de que lo debes de sentir-Dijo Shun mientras tomaba la mano de Alice

Alice al sentir la mano de su amigo, se ruborizo un poco pero más cuando sintió la mirada de Shun

Shun, nunca me dejes-

No lo haré nunca-

Fin de flash back

Alice se que lo que te voy a decir te va a hacer muy feliz-

Pues eso espero-

Y-yo-yo….-

Si-

Yo….-

A Shun no le salían las palabras así que expresaban lo que sentía por Alice así que tuvo que decirle otra cosa que también era real y probablemente la pondría muy feliz

Encontré ayer una institución que te puede ayudar para que vuelvas a caminar-

Enserio-dijo Alice mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas de felicidad-Shun muchas gracias-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Te dije que te iba a cumplir uno de tus sueños-

Eres una gran persona Shun, te quiero mucho-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Valla que lindo momento-susurro julie que estaba viéndolos por la esquina del pasillo muy bien escondida y muy feliz al ver a Shun y a Alice abrazados

Es cierto-susurro Runo

Y luego dice Shun que no se liga a Alice-susurro Dan

Pasaron los minutos y todos se fueron a sus casas, Shun llevo a Alice a su casa

Gracias Shun, hoy me la pase muy bien-

Pues me alegro, para eso te lleve para que te divirtieras y te olvidaras un poco de tus problemas-

Pues creo que tu plan funciono-

Shun no podía dejar de ver los labios de Alice, él deseaba con todo su corazón robarle un beso a Alice pero sabia claramente que no podía hacerlo así como así ya que eso arruinaría su amistad

Shun ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada

Si es solo que me quede pensando-contesto algo nervioso

Bueno nos vemos luego-dijo mientras entraba a su casa

Shun cuando vio que Alice se fue lo primero que izo fue jalarse el cabello ya que no tuvo la valentía suficiente para decirle a Alice lo que sentía

Que estúpido soy-susurro el pelinegro muy enojado con si mismo

El joven pelinegro se fue a su casa en su limosina y lo primero que izo al llegar a su casa fue ir a su habitación, encerrarse y tenderse en la gran cama que tenia ya que estaba muy enojado con el mismo

¿Porque no se lo dije? La tenía a tan poca distancia como para robarle un beso, pero típico de mi, así jamás podre decirle a Alice que la amo dese hace mucho tiempo-dijo mientras veía asía el techo de su habitación

El joven pelinegro no podía seguir conteniendo sus sentimientos ante la chica que había amado desde su infancia el ya no sabía de qué forma sacar sus palabras cuando estaba con ella y no decir una tontería o hacer algo tonto

Mientras que en la habitación de Alice, ella sufría por lo mismo ya que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Shun

Creo que el no me ama, si lo hiciera me lo habría dicho-dijo Alice tratando de contener sus lagrimas lo mas que podía-pero no creo que el este enamorado de mi, nada se enamoraría de un paralitica como yo que no sirve para nada-dijo mientras lloraba

Al otro dia, Shun se estaba vistiendo ya que había quedado de llevar a Alice al consultorio donde la iban a ayudar a recuperar el movimiento de las piernas

Hoy es el día hoy Alice empezara su tratamiento para que vuelva a caminar-dijo mientras se veía al espejo y arreglaba su chaqueta

Shun solo se compuso la chaqueta y salió de la habitación para ir por Alice y después ir al consultorio

Buenos días vengo a buscar a Alice-dijo amablemente a la ama de llaves

A si está en la sala de música-respondió la ama de llaves

Ok muchas gracias-dijo mientras entraba

Shun fue directo a la sala de música que era donde se encontraba Alice esperándolo

Hola-dijo mientras entraba y la veía que estaba viendo por la ventana

Al fin llegas, me hiciste esperar y demasiado-

Lo y lo lamento pero ya estoy aquí así que vámonos-

Si-

Shun llevo a Alice hasta su auto móvil el cual era muy costoso

¿Está ansiosa?-pregunto Shun mientras conducía

La verdad si estoy muy emocionada-

Yo también estaría emocionado si estuviera en tu lugar-

Es que tan solo de pensar que voy a volver a caminar me hace recuperar las ganas de vivir-

Me alegro de que ya estés recuperando tus ganas de vida-

En todo el camino se la pasaron hablando para que el tiempo se fuera más rápido y lo lograron

Bueno ya llegamos-dijo mientras estacionaba el auto

Valla es muy grande el lugar-dijo mientras veía por su ventana la institución

Y eso la estás viendo por fuera espera a que la veas por dentro-dijo mientras bajaba del auto

Shun salió del auto y saco la silla de Alice, después abrió la puerta de Alice y la cargo entre sus brazos

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos asiendo que un rubor color carmín comenzara a tornarse en sus mejillas

*_es tan linda, sus ojos me están matando, no puedo resistirme más ella me fascina es como si me tuviera hechizado para que no pueda vivir sin ella_*-pensó Shun al quedar viendo fijamente a a los ojos de Alice

_*no puedo resistirme más esto es una agonía, el no poder sentir esos labios tan lindos que me hacen sonrojar cada que los veo y disfrutar del amor por primera vez_*-pensó Alice mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Shun

Alice al hacer eso llevo el rostro de Shun hasta el de ella asiendo que quedaran en un beso muy apasionado que deseaban con todo el corazón

Continuara….

**Espero que les hay gustado el cap comenten y lamento el que este tan corto**

**Shun: AL FIN LO LOGRE**

**Bumburny: bueno ya calmate no es para tanto**

**Shun: para ti no sabes lo que eh esperado para ese beso**

**Bumburny: bueno ya calmado, comenten y esperen el siguiente cap eso es todo adiós**

**Shun: LA BESE **

**Bumburny: dije eso es todo ¬¬ asi que ya basta Shun**


End file.
